Real World Fake People
by Libba The Amazing
Summary: Stevie tries to discover who she really is. She has so many things going on in her head that she doesn't even know. Along her journey to finding herself, she meets a lot of people who change her life. Maybe even someone who will take her life. She discovers that the world is real, it's just the people who are fake. (Warning: Discusses mental disorders) Zevie!DUh :)


**Don't be afraid. Be very afraid. For this story will blow the minds of a thousand readers. Are you ready? You better get ready.**

**Libba here. I know I haven't been on here long and since I promised you guys a story? I will definitely give you one. I will go ahead and write the beginning. But I'll tell you, it may be confusing. So I guess that means that you will have to read it all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

What seemed to be like another normal family dinner was taking place. Stevie Baskara laughed as her brothers talked about another weird friend that they've made at school. She would chime in an opinion about him every once in a while, mostly because she knew about all of their friends before they even had a chance to tell their parents. Stevie didn't really associate herself with her brothers' friends. Mostly because they were idiotic and just as annoying as them.

The only difference about her brothers and her brothers' friends was that her brothers' friends didn't love her as much as her brothers. Of course they didn't. That would be very weird.

Her oldest brother said something that made the whole table laugh, including Stevie. That was until Stevie saw _him_ again.

"What are you doing here?"

A question that the Baskara family have been hearing out of their only girl for a few weeks now. Her brother's were confused. Her parents were worried.

"Who are you talking to sweetie?" Her mother asked her at the dinner table. Stevie frowned and pointed to the brute standing behind her mother. Her mother turned around. She saw no one there. She gave Stevie's father a worried look, and Stevie got angry.

"What? You think I'm insane? I'm not kidding when I say there is a freakishly big man standing behind you!" Stevie fussed.

"Stevie calm down. You just need some rest," Her brother, Adam, told her.

"He's not there anymore," Stevie said.

Adam stood up and touched her shoulder to get her to sit back down, but Stevie grabbed his hand fiercely and squeezed it. Her brother winced as he actually felt pain in his hand from where is little sister is squeezing it.

"Stevie! Let go of my hand! You're hurting it!" Adam yelled. Stevie glared at him and pushed him the floor.

"Don't call me Stevie," She said, leaving the whole household in awe. She walked upstairs to her room and slammed the door so hard that it got stuck that way.

Her mother cried as she looked at Adam's fractured hand, telling Stevie's other brothers, Noah, Spencer, and Ben, to take Adam to the hospital to have his hand looked at. Her mother walked upstairs and was almost afraid to knock on her daughter's door to ask her about her odd behavior. She hesitated for a long time.

Stevie, or whoever she was, was crying on her bed. She raised her head and wiped her tears. She saw the man standing over in front of her bathroom door.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You almost broke my brother's hand!" Stevie asked the man.

"You're brother gets on my nerves. He shouldn't have touched me. If he hadn't of done that; I didn't have to break his hand," The man explained.

Stevie sniffled, "You've been terrorizing me for months. In my body. In my mind. In my dreams. I don't even know who you are or why you're messing with me."

"My name is Jack ok? Quit pestering me with these personal questions!" He fussed.

"I don't think asking for your name is pestering you with personal questions," Stevie claimed. Jack glared at her.

"Are you calling me dumb?" Jack asked. Stevie furrowed her eyebrow, until she heard a knock at her door. Knowing it was either her mom or her dad.

"Stevie? Stevie open the door right now. We have to discuss your behavior," Her mother said with a demanding voice. Stevie got up and tried to open the door. But it was broken due to how hard Jack slammed it when he stormed off.

"Jack! Help me open this door!" Stevie begged.

"Quit being a little bitch and put some power into it! Goodness, no wonder people used to run you over! Not until you got an assertive side aka, me," Jack fussed.

"You've really got some anger issues don't you?" Stevie asked. She turned around away from the door and saw that Jack left.

"Oh no," Stevie whispered. She breathed a sigh of relief when she tried to open the door but couldn't. That meant Jack was gone. For now anyway.

"Stevie!" Her mother fussed.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm trying to open it," Stevie said, jiggling the knob and pulling. Still no luck. She turned around to look for something she could use to help open it.

"Hahahaha! Wow, I could tell a joke about this. But I think looking at you trying to open that door that it basically all you need to get it! Hahaha!" The insulter laughed.

"Not you. I can barely stand Jack, who hurts people physically. Now I've got to deal with you who likes to hurt people emotionally! I'm not letting you say some idiotic, hurtful insult to my mother. Go away Sam!" Stevie yelled. The little 14 year old boy disappeared, and Stevie was afraid again.

Stevie's father finally pushed the door opened and let himself and her mother in.

"Stevie. We've noticed that you've been acting weird. Is everything ok?" Her mom asked. Stevie rolled her eyes. Inside, she didn't see this coming. She knew Sam was gone, but someone else, who wasn't Jack or Sam, was talking for her. She didn't see Emma before she took over.

"Oh really? You haven't noticed? Because while I've been fighting with these different people crammed inside my head for the ability to see what the real world is like? You guys have been too worried about Adam's sports, Spencer's college applications, Noah's first job, or Ben's wedding, then you would've been able to notice sooner before all of these people came, and started to get our nerves," Emma said, speaking for Stevie. Stevie didn't want to disagree, but she didn't like how Emma was talking to her parents.

"Exactly? Who are you talking about Stevie?" Her mother asked.

"Stop calling me Stevie!" Emma cried, "That's not my name."

"Then what is it?" Her father asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

**Confusing right? Anyways, more to come hopefully I hope you liked the first chapter. Tell me what you think is going on!**


End file.
